hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Make A Wish (video)
Make A Wish is the 36th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in March 1, 2012 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox Wish Upon A Star 2011.png|Wish Upon A Star Infobox Making Music 2011.png|Making Music Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png|Wonderful Cast Hi-5 * Fely Irvine * Tim Maddren * Stevie Nicholson * Lauren Brant * Casey Burgess Puppeteer * Brianne Turk as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Segments * Wish Upon A Star (remake) * STEVIE becomes Starman and helps the moon to find his stardust. * LAUREN goes starfishing. * FELY imagines being a mermaid. * Fairy LAUREN helps Fely to find her friend. * CASEY and Chats imagine the starfish living up in the sky. * Penguin TIM conducts the Hi-5 penguin band. * STEVIE becomes a bird watcher and looks for very special birds. * LAUREN pretends to be a cicada leaving her small shell. * TIM talks to a talking tree (Fely). * SHARING STORIES: Lauren tells us a story about a squirrel (Casey) who doesn't look for nuts but he sings songs instead, though his squirrel friends (Fely, Tim and Stevie) advice her that winter is coming and she must have enough nuts. The hidden treasure is a birds nest. * Making Music (remake) * FELY learns a hip hop dance routine from a chart but Jup Jup takes it away. * LAUREN and Fely do a bush dance. * CASEY invents a musical map with pictures on that play a tune. * STEVIE and his coo dance a Highland Fling. * FELY makes two sock puppets but one gets wet, so she pops it into the dryer. * Sock LAUREN looks for her pair. * CASEY and Chats take care of a baby potato and they become its mothers. * LAUREN makes different animals using her hands. * TIM plays a mbira and teaches the Hi-5 band how to say hello (Sawubona) and goodbye (Hamba kahle, sala kahle) in Swazi. * SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about a girl (Fely) who loves her special pillow with a lion, a monkey and a tiger on, but one night she loses it and dreams she visits the jungle, where a lion (Lauren), a tiger (Tim) and a monkey (Casey) show her their favourite things while she looks for the pillow. The hidden treasure is a cuddly teddy bear. * Wonderful (remake) Video Gallery Opening_Make_A_Wish.png Hi-5 Wish Upon A Star 2011.png Stevie S13 E21.png Lauren S13 E21 1.png Fely S13 E22.png Lauren S13 E25 2.png Casey S13 E21.png Tim S13 E45.png Stevie S13 E44.png Lauren S13 E44 3.png Tim S13 E44.png Sharing Stories S13 E42.png Hi-5 Making Music 2011.png Fely S13 E42.png Lauren S13 E42 1.png Casey S13 E42.png Stevie S13 E43.png Fely S13 E35.png Lauren S13 E35 1.png Casey S13 E33.png Lauren S13 E12 3.png Tim S13 E43.png Sharing Stories S13 E22.png Hi-5 Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png DVD Menu Category:2012 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Series 13 Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Casey Burgess Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Lauren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Stevie read a sharing story Category:Hi-5 videos